


Insolent Cub

by EffingEden



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola was not who Orsino fell for, but Cesario</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolent Cub

The newly wed couple were reclining in their rooms, the Duke reading and Viola at her dresser, unpinning the faux locks in her hair. They allowed her to wear the fashionable styles and saved her husband shame. During the day she looked little like the persona that had allowed her entry to Orsino’s court.   
  
But when the fires were banked and the servants to bed, she took out the pinching, weighty decorations and rubbed her aching scalp. It was trying, but she did not complain. She saw her husband’s appreciation of her femininity.   
  
As she combed her fingers through her hair, she heard Orsino gasp. A moment later, the book snapped shut and Orsino spoke, “Where is my man Cesario?”   
  
Her head turned instinctively towards him, dropping her hands. Her husband was smirking like a rogue at her reaction. Viola raised an eyebrow and asked, “Why, Sir, do you call me by that? You know my true name, aye, even married yourself to it.”   
  
“Because, my Wife, that is who I was introduced to. Your acknowledgment of it proves it is still yours, and I desire its use.”   
  
His wording was confusing, and she questioned, “Would you have the servants call me by it?”   
  
“Good God, no.” He looked alarmed suddenly at his swearing, though he had said worse in her presence. “That is to say…” He halted, and sighed, the corners of his eyes pinching, “I miss my fair-faced confidant. You are resplendent in your woman’s weeds, and my heart is full with love. My mind is a different thing, and yearns for my eunuch. Would you indulge an old man his fancies?”   
  
“An old man’s, no. But for my husband, my master, I would. Give me a moment to become your servant again.”   
  
She missed the flare of excited heat in his eyes as she turned to find her box, and Orsino set his gaze into the fire.   
  
Viola found her box, and took it into the sitting room, closing the door behind her. It was cool and dark, but it was still private and saved Orsino having to watch her prepare. She pulled her nightdress off, and dropped it carelessly. She moved quickly, dressing as Orsino’s manservant before returning to him.    
  
Orsino was walking pacing in front of the fire, stopping when she cleared her throat and swivelled. Viola asked, “You called for me?”    
  
Emotions flicked over Orsino’s face, and after a moment he said, “That I did, lad. Come, close the door.”   
  
Viola smiled and turned to pull the door shut. When the latch clicked home, she turned – and found her husband had come up on her. His arms caught her waist and he pulled her against him so their bodies pressed together. His head dropped, lips finding hers and fed hungrily.   
  
He pulled back and moaned softly, “Cesario,” his hands moving to undress her. She was confused and shocked, but he kissed her again, fierce, demanding, so passionate she couldn’t help but urge him on, helping him take her jacket off, but when her fingers went to her shirt buttons, he caught her hands. “No, no. Leave that…”   
  
“Yes, Sir,” she whispered, making him moan again and push her against the door. She bumped her head, faintly tasting blood in her mouth. Her husband’s mouth was nibbling down her neck, his hands pushing down her britches. She kicked them off fully as his hands went to his own, pushing them low on his thighs. Viola had been unbuttoning his shirt instead of her own, splaying her hands on his exposed flesh.    
  
He growled, low in his throat, drawing her gaze from his chest up to his face. They had consummated their marriage, but she had never seen this desire. It made her breath catch and her pulse race. “Now, Insolent Cub, you owe me three month’s worth of teasing. My thoughts are ripe with mischief – and that is not all that is.” He pushed his hips into her, his sex a hot weight against her lower belly.   
  
Viola let out a shuddering breath, excitement coursing through her. She had never imagined he harboured such a longing for Cesario. No wonder he had been so quick to turn his affections from Olivia. She responded, “I would do my best to recompense the pains I unknowingly gave, Sir.” As she spoke, his hand slid up to her neck, his thumb stroking her lower lip.   
  
“You will, again and again,” he rumbled, his hand dropping to her waist. He lifted her so they were on eye-level, then pinned her body there with his. Her legs opened, curving around his, his length sliding across her slit. His eyes shut at the movement, groaning, then they flicked opened, stroking his manhood against her again. “Ready, Boy?”    
  
She opened her mouth to say she was, but he didn’t wait. He plunged into her with one smooth thrust, throwing his head back as he sank fully into her. Viola cried out in surprise, her legs tightening about him and her hands clawing his skin.    
  
The pain made him hiss, and he started to move, thrusting her with a savage need, catching her mouth with his and biting her lower lip. She had felt pleasure in his bed, but this was unrefined, untamed, wild. His hunger scared her, but it only heightened the pleasure as he took her.    
  
He found his pleasure swiftly, calling her pseudonym as he spent his seed.    
  
His head dropped onto her shoulder, and Viola groaned when his hips stilled. She wanted more and bucked her hips, making Orsino give a choked gasp. He lifted his head and touched their foreheads together, laughing breathlessly. “Easy, Lad. The night’s fun has just begun…”   
  
“Sir,” she groaned, wanting more, now.   
  
He kissed her, softly at fist then more possessively. Viola writhed urgently and he broke it, laughing again. “All right, Cub. I’ll see you right…” With that, he pulled away from the door, and carried her across to their bed.


End file.
